<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who needs a superhero when you have a Pepper? by where_thewind_blows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467810">Who needs a superhero when you have a Pepper?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_thewind_blows/pseuds/where_thewind_blows'>where_thewind_blows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Even a Superhero needs a place to call Home [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"Who needs a superhero when you have a Mom?", Awesome Pepper Potts, Based on the quote, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, I killed may parker, I love her so much but, Just a story talking about the relationships people have with names, May died before infinity war, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Pepper Potts Feels, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter still disappeared, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Sorry Marisa Tomei!, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Lives, but it just doesn't make sense with the story idea, you dont deserve us all killing you off!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:39:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_thewind_blows/pseuds/where_thewind_blows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mom why doesn’t Peter call you mom?”</p><p>“Hmm?” Pepper hummed distractingly as she spooned potatoes onto Peters plate. </p><p>“Why don’t you call mom, Mom?” This time Morgan directed her question at the boy in question, spooning a huge pile of potatoes into her mouth as she did, so the last “mom” sounded more like a “moum” with mashed potatoes accents. “You call dad, dad!” </p><p>--- </p><p>Regarding the relationships we have, and the names we call people we love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Even a Superhero needs a place to call Home [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ellie marvel fics - read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who needs a superhero when you have a Pepper?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I was thinking about how many fanfics there are where Peter calls Tony “Dad” and I am HERE for it. There are also some that he starts to call Pepper “Mom”, I’m also here for it, but sometimes it doesn’t work in my mind. I just can’t connect Peter calling Pepper mom. I tried to address why here. Not sure I did a good job, it’s really hard to put something like this into words but I hope it makes sense to you as it did to me. </p><p>I didn't really edit this so please let me know if you find errors!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Want more potatoes honey?”  Pepper asked already standing to grab the bowl.</p><p>“Thanks Pepper” Peter nods happily, trying to smile around his already full mouth.</p><p>Morgan was swinging her legs wildly under the table as she jammed her fork into her own pile of mashed potatoes with glee.</p><p>“Mom why doesn’t Peter call you mom?”</p><p>“Hmm?” Pepper hummed distractingly as she spooned potatoes onto Peters plate.</p><p>“Why don’t you call mom, Mom?” This time Morgan directed her question at the boy beside her, spooning a huge pile of potatoes into her mouth as she did. The last  mom” sounded more like a “moum” with mashed potatoes accents. “You call dad, dad!”</p><p>Pepper glanced up this time making direct eye contact with Peter. The boy looked completely panicked with his eyes fixed on Pepper</p><p>“I... I-ah” he started, his childhood stutter returning, a classic sign of anxiety which had been more frequent as of late.</p><p>Peter had been adjusting well to having Morgan around. Pepper knew it had not been easy when Peter returned from his five-year forced vacation.  She was well aware that Tony had to reassure the boy again and again that just because Morgan had come into their lives did not mean that Peter was no longer wanted and needed.</p><p>But it wasn’t the same. Peter had always had a bit of a quiet streak in him, it had depleted a lot over time as he had started to grieve his aunt’s death less and began accepting his life in stark tower. However, the quiet he carried with him now was different from then. Peter seemed lost. The lost five years, Peter admitted, was strange and scary, but he still had almost everyone in his life (which Pepper would never admit but would thank every day that Peters main group of friends had blipped as well).</p><p>Tony had brought MJ and Ned up to the lake house a week ago, and while the friends still were thick as thieves and laugher from the dock could be heard from the house, Pepper had noticed they spend much more of their time being silent together than before. Peters quietness was normal and while Tony fretted like an old grandmother Pepper knew that time, ironically, was the only thing which would heal.</p><p>Morgan was the biggest change. </p><p>Peter had gone from a three-family home, to a single parent home, to orphan, to adopted heir to a Fortune 500 company, to a four-family household on a private lake in roughly two years. Normally, Pepper would be pushing much harder for Peter to be in therapy, Tony has even thrown it out there. But it had only been five weeks since they had all been back at the lake house, and twelve weeks in total since they had all almost died and even if Tony wielded his massive checkbooks, most therapists were booked out for years and from all accounts very few people were actually able to help with the trauma of vanishing for five years. Nevertheless, Peter may be quieter, a little less sure of his place, but Pepper knew that he and Tony had spoken and open communication between then was slowly returning.</p><p>But they hadn’t really prepared to handle this scenario.</p><p>Peter still hadn’t said anything to Morgan question, now staring blankly with a look of horror-shock-panic that Pepper was not a fan of.</p><p>“Because I’m not his mom like I’m yours. I’m Peter’s Pepper.” Keeping her voice as casual as possible and smiling at Peter she sat back down at the table. Her hope that Morgan would move onto another topic was lost when -  </p><p>“But mom he calls daddy dad! How come you’re not Peters mom? Does Peter not have a mom” Morgan was frowning now, “that isn’t fair. Why doesn’t Peter have a mom”</p><p>Oh boy.</p><p>Pepper didn’t mind being patient and explaining to Morgan, but this wasn’t really fair to Peter. Pepper and Peters relationship has always been solid, but the change from Tony’s girlfriend/fiancé and Peters step-mother she knew was a bit of a shock to the boy who had just returned from... well death.</p><p>“Y-you know how you c-call Uncle Happy Uncle? Well it’s like but I- uh I only call him Happy.” Peter’s explanation didn’t really make sense and Pepper could see the confusion as Morgan began to ask-</p><p>“But how com-” and then she spilled her juice all over herself and the table. A miracle.</p><p>The ensuing meltdown about the spilled juice and Morgan’s ruined potatoes stopped that conversation, but Pepper didn’t forget.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So, Mrs. Stark is your step-mom now huh?”</p><p>Pepper was on the porch filling out papers as Morgan played on the lawn in front of her. Peter had guests. Happy had driven Ned and MJ up that morning and the three of them had spent the day catching up in the kitchen. With the window left cracked she could hear the conversation. For the most part she had ignored them, not wanted to pry into his life, but the name caught her attention.  </p><p>“I guess” Peters voice had that pained note that made Tony panic and Peppers chest hurt.</p><p>“What do you mean you guess? Didn’t they get married?” It was Ned his voices muffled as he probably ate the cookies Happy had brought for them.</p><p>“Yeah, I missed the wedding.” Peppers chest throbbed, “but I mean she was already there before.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” MJ’s voice.</p><p>“Like they were already living together when I came to the tower and everything. She was already my next guardian”</p><p>“Isn’t it different with them being married though? Like she isn’t misses Potts anymore.” Ned.</p><p>“I mean she technically is Potts-Stark”</p><p>“You know what I mean”</p><p>“Mom!” Morgan was hurrying across the porch with her stuffed Spider, a gift from Rhodey, clutched in her hands. “Mom, Miles got all dirty! Can you fix him!”</p><p>Pepper turned to her daughter, storing away the kitchen conversation. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Over the next couple weeks Pepper noticed that Peter avoided addressing her at all.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey Peter, mind if I join you?” Pepper placed one of the mugs, the one filled with her special peppermint hot chocolate, and kept the other for herself as she joined the boy on the couch.</p><p>“Of course, not!” Peter smiled at her, unnecessarily sliding down the couch to give her space. He had spread out a large puzzle on the coffee table and had an old episode of Keeping Up with The Kardashian’s playing quietly on the TV. Tony had gotten Peter about two dozen puzzles when they had all gotten back to the cabin, Pepper had raised her eyebrows when Tony had quoted a Neuroscience article (“studies show that puzzles are benefiting to both anxiety <em>and</em> sleep levels Pepper”), but otherwise hadn’t commented. Peter seemed pleased with the puzzles, so she hadn’t brought it up.</p><p>It was a cold rainy day and Pepper had spent time playing catch-up on Stark Industries, Morgan was off with Happy for their monthly Burger TripÔ, and Tony was at the rebuild site for the new compound meeting with Bruce and Steve. Peter has been invited along, both to burgers and the compound, but had declined saying he wasn’t feeling great. This announcement had naturally caused Tony to panic and begin to cancel all his plans, insisting that Friday take Peters temperature and go on a rant about how Dr. Cho refuses to move to upstate New York, before Pepper shoved him out the door with a reminder that Peter just hated the cold and if Tony stayed they would just drive themselves insane.</p><p>Tony had sent a total of 23 messages which mentioned Peter and his possible illness, and Pepper had replied calmly to each one. She was pretty proud of that. Before the blip she would have already snapped at him, but it had been a long five years of watching Tony struggle with the loss of Peter, so she was willing to sooth instead of snap.</p><p>They sat in companionable silence for a while, Pepper watching the TV (her and Peter had bonded ages ago over their mutual fascination with the Kardashians antics), while Peter sipped his chocolate and sorted puzzle pieces.</p><p>Peppers phone interrupted the peace with a soft ding, sighing softly she read the message aloud (doing her best frantic Tony impression)</p><p>“Pepper, what if he has an ear infection? He has had one before check his ears.”</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes, his smile betraying any actual annoyance as he pulled out his phone, texting the man himself.</p><p>“He is being ridiculous”</p><p>“Hmm” Pepper acknowledge before they fell back into a peaceful silence.  </p><p>“So,” Pepper began, knowing she didn’t need to worry about this conversation, but that Peter would automatically assume she was upset with him “I spoke with Morgan about the ‘mom’ thing”</p><p>As anticipated Peter immediately tensed, the piece in his hand bending beneath his fingers.</p><p>“Oh- I’ uh-”</p><p>Pepper interrupted before he could work himself up too much “I suppose Tony never told you why we broke up before he first met you.”</p><p>This non-sequitur clearly threw the kid off even more, and he frowned looking up at Pepper, about to say something before Pepper cut him off again</p><p>“You probably don’t really know much about it, which is fine you didn’t really need too. But when we got back together again we talked things out and realized that we needed to be better at communicating. We couldn’t just <em>tell</em> each other things, we needed to have discussions together. Talk about what we each wanted and come to decisions together.” Pepper smiled remember back fondly, even if at the time it was such a challenge. “And we did it Peter. We did, and it was hard, but we got better at talking about things, differently than we had before, and it worked.”</p><p>Peter had stopped trying to interrupt now looking at Pepper with more curiosity than anxiety. She smiled at him placing a hand on his arm.</p><p>“There was really only a few instances, but we started to make life decisions together instead of for each other. We told each other, instead of demanding from each other. There was only one real time after that talk, and our engagement that Tony made a decisive decision without a discussion first”</p><p>Curiosity now gone Peters eyes were huge as though he already had an idea of what Pepper was going to say. Dread hung behind his eyes and she tried to sooth it away by rubbing her hand up and down his arm, squeezing gently around his arm.</p><p>“I doubt you remember, I don’t even know if you were in the room, but Tony called me from the hospital the night your Aunt died” She could tell he did not remember, Peters face was so expressive that it was easy to see him searching for a memory and coming up blank. Not wanting him to think too hard about one of the worst nights of him life Pepper pushes forward.</p><p>“I think the lawyers were already there with you guys, I’m not sure I didn’t really ask, it wasn’t important. But Tony called me and said, and I quoting here Peter, he said, ‘I’m bringing him home’” Pepper paused letting it hang, knowing how much the words weighed, feeling her own heart tug a bit at the words her now husband had said those years ago, his voice choked and in pain, her own eye filled with tears.</p><p>Peter was staring at her, a sheen in his eyes that she hadn’t seen a moment before. He didn’t speak, his Bambi eye huge in the pale face.</p><p>“There was no hesitation. At this point you had called him dad a couple times and you were already his kid. He didn’t ask me Peter. It wasn’t a conscience thing, and I don’t want you to think anything I am saying was really truly known at the time, I don’t think I understood till Morgan questioned the other day. But Peter Tony didn’t ask.”</p><p>“Pep-” the world is choked. Pepper had known was she was saying wasn’t going to sound good to the boy. She had to keep going</p><p>“He didn’t ask. And I didn’t hesitate. I already knew you Peter. You were already Tony’s kid when I came back. It happened so fast I’m not sure either of you knew what happened, but it was there. It was natural, I can’t really explain, May couldn’t either, we talked about it, but it was there. Somehow you just were ‘Tony’s kid’ and that was that.”</p><p>“When Tony said he was bringing you home, my response was something about getting your room together and calling another lawyer. I already knew what it meant. You weren’t coming for a night or a week. You are coming to stay”</p><p>“If I had said something different in response to him being you back, things would be different between us, I can’t say what would have happened, but I didn’t because you were Tony’s kid. Everyone knew it, Rhodey, Happy, everyone knew you were Tony’s kid.”</p><p>She hoped she was doing this correctly. As she said it was hard to put into words really, and she absolutely did not want to make Peter feel like he was an obligation attached onto Tony, but she needed him to know.</p><p>“You were already calling him dad before. He was so scared when you did, I just remembered being thrilled for him. Watching someone you love to fall in love is beautiful Peter. Watching Tony love you, in a way Pete it probably saved him, and our relationship.</p><p>“And Peter I love you too. How could I not? You are my best friend, the love of my life’s kid. It wasn’t ever even a thought to tell Tony not to take you. It was unconventional, confusing, but it was there.”</p><p>“I didn’t need to think about the decision that Tony declared that night because it was already made. You were such a light in our lives Peter. You and May became my favorite people to be around. May the friend I never knew I needed. I loved having dinners with you and meeting May and watching you and Tony make a mess in the lab. My heart broke when I learned of May, but the love for her didn’t get lost, it just moved and wrapped around you. You’re not my kid, you belong to Tony in a way you won’t ever belong to me. But you’re my Peter. My Peter who I love and whom I care for. Who watches trashy TV with me and teaches me to cook lasagna. My Peter who helped me plan a wedding, which we shall have again with your there this time, and who met my daughter, your sister, and loved at first site even though no one would blame you if you hated her.”</p><p> “And I’m your Pepper and I will always be there for you, always give for you.” her eyes were stinging as she spoke “I can be a parent and you can be a child. But you will always my Peter, I’m always going to be your Pepper. It’s not about the name, it’s about the love. Tony is your dad but I’m going to be your Pepper forever, okay?”</p><p>They both had tears in their eyes now. Peppers voice was wet as she ended her little speech and Peter already had tears running down his face. Pepper wasn’t sure she had gotten it totally right. She did really know if it had sounded as well thought out aloud as it had in her head. But Peter was nodding and taking a shaky breath, his voice caught by the sniffles</p><p>“O-okay, Pepper.”</p><p>“Okay.” Pepper repeated grinning at him through her own tears. Peter leans forward, and Pepper wraps her arms around him. Peters arms were tight around her, and she knew he was controlling his strength, but she didn’t bother on her end. She held Peter with a fierce grip, scared to let him go just in case, just in case he vanished. Tony had been broken by Peters death, and Pepper had to remain strong and hold to him together, she hadn’t let her own devastation show. But now it was okay, Peter was here, and she could bury her face in his hair and think of May and her laugh and Tony chasing Peter around with a dishrag at the tower, and all the things that made of the Parkers. And it wasn’t devastation, it was a resolution, she would forever love Peter Parker as her own, even if she never would be his mom. She was Pepper Potts, and that was who they both needed her to be.</p><p>Peters sniffled eventually turned into soft breathes and she pulled back reluctantly, turning his face and thumbing away the last of the tears.</p><p>“You know,” she said softly “I think this is the episode right before the one where Khloe goes to jail”</p><p>Peter laughs wetly, letting Pepper rub his cheeks once again, “You know the selfies Kim took weren’t even that good”</p><p>Tsking Pepper picked up her now cold tea and Peters mug. “Well, let me just go refill these and we will have to re-watch”</p><p>Twenty minutes later the two were curled on the couch, Peter with his head resting on a pillow on Peppers thigh and both piled in all the softest cabin blankets, cookie plate almost empty on the coffee table.</p><p>Pepper running her fingers through the boy’s hair, had assumed he was asleep until he spoke, voice sleep heavy but earnest</p><p>“I love you Pepper.”</p><p>Pepper smiled, leaning over to kiss Peters head “Love you too Peter”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tony pulled open the cabin door, ready for his usual attack by an over-excited toddler. It was late afternoon and it was slowly changing from a rainy day to a rainy night. When his child didn’t appear he slowly placed his bag down and snuck through the house to the living-room.</p><p>He hadn’t been worried, but he felt his shoulders loosen when he saw Pepper's form in front of the TV.</p><p>Sighing lightly, Tony moved forward knowing that Pepper must have heard the door, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Pepper looked up at him and Tony was still blown away every time he saw the love in her eyes.</p><p>“Hey,” Tony said, pushing her hair back before glancing at the couch and taking in Peters sprawled form. “He okay?”</p><p>“He’s fine.” Pepper glanced down at the boy and Tony felt his chest squeeze when he saw the same love reflexed in her eyes as she gazed at Peter.</p><p>Tony grinned, sitting himself along the back of the couch.</p><p>“Is the terror still with Happy?” he laughed when Pepper lightly smacked him on the arm</p><p>“Don’t refer to our daughter as a terror!”</p><p>Chuckling Tony pulled back and smiled at the fake outrage on his wife’s face. Pepper rolled her eyes,</p><p>“Yes, Morgan is still with Happy. He took her for burgers and then texted to say they went to the natural history museum.”</p><p>“Wow, he must really love her. Last time we went she screamed at every single dinosaur.”</p><p>“Oh shush” Pepper said, a smiling tugging at her lips.</p><p>Tony opened his mouth for a winning comeback, when they both froze as Peter made a small noise of complaint and twisted on Peppers lap. The two adults froze, holding their breath,</p><p>“Dad?” Tony internally swore (while outwardly he felt a smile bloom at the use of the word), he hadn’t wanted to wake him, Peter hadn’t been getting enough sleep as it was.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s me Peter.” Tony spoke quietly, reaching a hand down and stroking a hand along Peters cheek and into his hair, “You okay?”</p><p>“Hmmm” Peters voice was rough, but peaceful “Pepper?” he asked next.</p><p>“I’m here Peter”</p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>“Yeah honey,” Pepper said, her voice soft “everything is okay.”</p><p>“Love you” Peter hummed again, his hand latching onto Peppers leg.</p><p>Tony smiled as he watched the two, so happy with his little world. Knowing his daughter was having a wonderful day with her uncle, his wife was warm and safe, and his son was alive and well. He watched as Pepper stroked Peters hair.</p><p>“Love you too Peter.” Pepper smiled pulling the child close. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had originally wanted to have Pepper and Tony have a talk about Morgan and how to explain it to her. But I really wanted this to be Peter and Pepper focused.  Maybe that’s another story.</p><p>Comments keep be going! I'm too extroverted to be quarantined. Please talk to me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>